


Dazed and Confused

by little_irish_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kara doesnt have powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_irish_heart/pseuds/little_irish_heart
Summary: Kara is ready to move on from high school and move on with her life, but a certain teacher is making it hard for her to want to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shined bright in the clear blue sky, well as bright as it could at 7:30 in the morning. It was the last first day at Midvale High School for Kara, Alex, Winn and Lucy. Their classmates gathered on the school grounds as a number of yellow busses drove in to drop more students off.

 

“Ugh it’s too early for this,” Lucy whined, pulling out of her black Maserati GranTurismo with an iced coffee in hand.

“Oh please, it’s not that bad,” Kara replied.

“Says the only morning person ever.”

“True true, but still, at least something good is happening.”

“What’s that?”

“I haven’t seen you all summer. I missed you guys.”

“You missed who?” Winn snuck up behind both Kara and Lucy and the three made their way to homeroom.

“Kara was just saying how much she hated spending every dreaded minute away from us.”

“That is not true. I loved my internship.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Hey, so where’s Alex? You two always come in together?” Winn asked.

“She finally got that motorcycle she’s wanted since like 13.”

“She’s wanted like seven, be more specific.”

“I think it was the Suzik--”

“i GSX250R?! Holy crap.” Winn finished.

“Yeah anyways, she has that now and I’m still looking for a better car than the Jeep.”

“Well, anything will be better than that.”

“Hey, in my defense, it’s been in my family since ‘96 and has been passed down to every relative, I love anything sentimental.”

 

Before Lucy could make a snarky comment, the sound of Alex’s motorcycle interrupted their conversation. “Hey, ready to go?” They made their way to homeroom. After four years together, the teacher’s stopped trying to separate them and just allowed them to sit in their corner on the far side of the room.

 

“So how was your summer?” Alex asked.

“So so soo very interesting. Lots of people have committed terrible crimes and hold some of the worst opinions ever, I want to fast forward my life to the point where I’m already working.” Lucy began.

“How do you suddenly have so much energy? You’re such a typical teenage girl with your iced almond milk and your fancy-ass car.” Winn teased.

“Shut up.”

“Ugh same though,” Kara intervened, “except I don’t want to work for a local newspaper company. I want a bigger office and more central and maybe I don’t know, more relevant news. Nothing happens in Midvale these days.”

“Unfortunately an accurate statement, even the hospital barely had new patients. I’m not saying medical stuff is boring, but having only a few new patients makes the days longer,” Alex countered.

“Well all of you guys can suck it because I spent the summer playing with my father’s toys.”

“Isn’t he like in jail and like super childish?”

“Yeah, but like his toys are still cool, and I had to take the bombs out of all of them which was actually pretty fun.”

“Okay so definitely noted that if I want a bomb go to Winn,” Lucy said.

 

The bell chimes, preventing Winn from creating a comeback to Lucy’s snide remark.

 

“C’mon guys, lets go to class.”

 

* * *

 

Every student received their schedules two weeks prior to the start of the semester. Kara, Alex, Winn and Lucy instantly shared their schedules, trying to figure out which classes they had together. Senior year was always the most anticipated since every student could choose his or her own classes. Kara took up most of the English courses, Lucy a lot of business and law, Alex a lot of science courses, and Winn lots of math and computer science. Unfortunately, this year was the first year that Alex and Kara had no classes together. Lucy and Kara did have one class together though: English III.

 

“English only works when your brain is active, and you have thoughts. It’s too damn early for anyone’s brain to be active,” Lucy continued to whine.

“Well then how did you manage to find your keys and go to Starbucks for the coffee?”

“Touché”

“Speaking of, when did you get a new car?”

“Over the summer, a gift from Dad and little bonus is being able to show James how much he missed out after he cheated on me.”

“Smart thinking.”

 

The rest of the class filed in, looking at each other and realizing who’d they would be stuck with for the remainder of the year. Kara and Lucy immediately knew that they would be each others go-to partners. The class stiffened as the stunning new teacher walked into the room.

 

“Good morning class. I am Lena Luthor, but to you, I am Miss Luthor.”

 

 _Wowza_ . Lena was dressed in a black pencil skirt, red blouse and a black blazer. All eyes immediately looked up and Kara caught nearly half the class sit forward in their chairs, including herself. _Nah, she’s Lena to me._

“Luthor?” “How?” “I thought the whole family was dead or in prison.” Lena waited for the murmering to stop with a pained look on her face, which she quickly erased.

“Now, I am going to take attendance. Please tell me if I mispronounce your name.” Lena went down the list of names, looking more bored as the alphabet progressed. “Kara Danvers.” The brunette’s head shot straight up at the sound of the most beautiful voice she heard in what feels like forever. The two made eye contact for slightly longer than appropriate. Lena blinked rapidly and went back to the list of names in front of her.

“Lucy Lane.”

“Here!”

“Jeez, energy now?” Kara said.

“What? I’m a teenager.”

 

Lena finished the list and looked up, trying to mask her boredom and keep her eyes from staring at the blonde for too long.

 

“What I am giving you all now is an introduction to this class. There will be both reading and writing throughout the year, however it is very heavy on writing. The grading policy is identical to other English teacher’s at the school, so don’t think that because I am new, there are different guidelines. On the contrary, we will be reading books that no other class is reading. For example, instead of reading classics such as _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ , you will choose your curriculum. The first one is about self exploration, the rest we’ll address at a later date. Questions? No? Good. Your first assignment is to write a letter to anyone of your choosing. Doesn’t have to be me, or anyone in your family, but it has to be a person who I can be able to look up and know who you’re talking about. This letter can be comprised of anything you want. A secret, a story that happened over the summer, a rant about how your sibling is too annoying. Anything. I won’t tell the person you address it to. This is due the next time we meet, which is two days from now. Good luck.”

 

Lena returned to the safety of her desk and watched as her students pulled their computers out of their bags, their faces revealing it all. _How do I BS my way through this paper? How do I BS my way through this class? I can’t tell if I’m scared or turned on right now. What the hell am I going to write about?!_ The one person she couldn’t read though, was Kara. Her face had determination written all over it, but Lena couldn’t tell for what.

 

The bell rang five minutes later and it was evident that no one had made any progress.

 

* * *

 

 

_Earlier that day_

 

Lena arrived at a stupidly early hour. Her desk had minimal trinkets on its surface. She felt like an outcast. The only friends she made were a bio teacher, a music teacher, and the business teacher. In other words, no one from her department. She got her coffee from the teachers lounge and scoured tumblr trying to distract herself

 

“Nervous?” Grace asked.

“Very.”

“You’ll be fine, it’s just like giving an interactive presentation.” Sam countered.

“Oh please, it’s not like you’ve ever given one of those before.”

“Touché, but still, giving presentations in front of powerful people is still stressful. Teenagers are a piece of cake because they’re so powerless.”

“True, but then there are some that actually care about people and pay way too close attention to emotions and hormonal teenagers and me don’t really mix well.”

“I said that too, but you’d be surprised at some of them, they really take you by surprise.” Julia added.

“We’ll see.” The morning bell cut off her thoughts, signaling the beginning of first period. “Good luck!”

  
Various situations of how her day would play out ran through Lena’s imagination. Sure, she knew what her students looked like from their ID pictures, and yes she’s extra and learned all of their names, but still she was nervous. One of her students caught her eye: Kara Danvers. _God she’s so beautiful._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

The following two blocks ran by at a snail's pace. Kara’s schedule consisted of a creative writing class, a public speaking elective and other required classes that took her away from Ms. Luthor’s. Though her body was present, her mind was fixed in her english classroom, trying to decide what to put in her letter. Kara didn't have time to ask herself this when Lucy interrupted her thought process during lunch.

 

“So what do you think?”

“Huh? About what?”

“English, duh.”

“Again, what about that?”

“Like what's your letter going to be about? I think I'm gonna write it to my dad and demand he put me in the family business like ASAP.”

“Luce, I don’t think that’s possible, or legal if you’re 17.”

“I'm not talking about now silly, I’m talking about fresh out of college, instead of going to school for more time, just hire me then.”

“Interesting.”

“So what's yours going to be about?”

“Absolutely no idea.”

 

All of a sudden, yelling erupted in the cafeteria. Kara groaned and made her way over to the fight. She hated fights; she never understood what would drive one person to the point where they would abuse others for their benefit. What she saw haunted her. James Olsen and the rest of the football team stood over Winn. Kara was even more mad knowing one of her best friends was being attacked. It was one thing for the classic jock bullying a computer geek, but it being James was worse since he was Lucy’s ex.  “Break it up, break it up. Jesus not even a full day back? You two. Office. Now.” Every other student watching returned to their tables.

 

“Seriously James? One day back and you can’t stay out of a fight. What happened this time?”

“I’m not sure. You know football players and their rage. C’mon it’s the first day back who doesn’t love a little fight?” he told Principle Cat Grant.

“Unacceptable, and disgusting. By the time you’re eighteen, one should be able to control any impulsive behaviors that especially cost others their physical well-being. Save your ‘man rage’ for the field Mr. Olsen” Cat countered.

“Oh, right. Will do Ma’am.”

“I want you to see your guidance counselor twice a week until you can manage your anger.” Cat walked from her desk to the door. “Now, apologize to Winn. Be glad he isn’t getting a restraining order.” Winn picked his head up, ice pack in his hand and a bruise already forming around his eye socket.

 

James scoffed at the sight of Winn. He rushed out of the office, not even letting an apology leave his mouth.

 

Cat sighed. “Winn, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Right.” Winn quickly gathered his things and fled her office, not even addressing the fact that he tripped on nothing right outside her door.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Ms. Luthor,_

 

_You don't know me and I don't know you, but maybe that can change. I am the daughter of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers and the sister of Alexandra Danvers. I was adopted when I was thirteen, after being put into the foster system for a week when the family decided to adopt me. There was an accident when I was younger, and my biological parents are no longer here, but that's not important. What's important is that accident doesn’t define who I am, how I deal with it does._

 

Wait hold up, why am I about to spill everything to my stranger teacher?

 

_I don’t open up easy, but I have three good friends who I am able to be me with. I want to be a reporter when I grow up, so I value all the feedback my english teachers give me. I have faith in my teachers and in return, they have faith in my future. Hopefully we can have that this year._

 

__Kara_ _

 

  
Kara reread her letter over and over again trying to perfect the assignment. Never had she payed so close attention to her word choice for an assignment, but this felt different. She felt a natural attraction towards her teacher, that she hadn’t felt towards anyone before. _Oh R--_.

 

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t eat with you guys earlier, I got caught up with bio work” Alex apologized. Kara quickly shoved her assignment into her folder and pulled out the syllabus for her creative writing class.

“It’s alright. Really Alex? It’s the first day and you’re already behind on work??”

“Yeah, my lab partner really likes getting things done early and we just wanted to finish it.” Kara swore that she saw a smile leave her sister’s face, a smile that only was revealed when she was truly excited about someone.

“Oh that’s nice. Who is your partner?”

“Maggie Sawyer. She’s new this year. Lives with her aunt but that’s her business to tell, not mine. Anyways, I gotta go now but I’ll see you at home right?”

“Yeah, see you then.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kara lay awake that night, her teacher unable to leave her mind. There was something about Lena’s essence that really turned her on. The formality of her wardrobe, the depths of her voice, the green and gray in her eyes made the blonde’s heart skip a beat. Kara let her mind wander for some more time and wondered what would happen if her elegance was replaced with something else, someone else.

 

When she finally drifted off to sleep, Kara dreamt of could happen if there weren’t societal borders telling them it was wrong to be together.  Her hands cupped her teacher’s face as she kissed her teacher, eager for more of the older woman. She placed tender kisses down her teachers body, starting with where her ear connected to her neck, slowly making her way down to her teacher’s chest. Her hands reached to to her teacher’s top but was interrupted when she heard her alarm going off, telling her to get up and get ready for the following day at school.

 

Her day went by notoriously slow. She dreaded every class that wasn’t Lena’s, and grew to have a love-hate relationship with the way she’s feeling about her classes. With her college applications coming up, she shouldn’t be focused on anything other than school.

 

She wasn’t the best actress but luckily Lucy, Alex, and Winn were too busy stressing over AP classes to really pay attention to Kara’s change in attitude. Kara proofread her letter once more just to make sure there weren’t any embarrassing typos and printed it out for Lena.

 

The following day, Lena called for a reading block so she could read her students’ letters. She enjoyed matching the letter to the face, it made the assignment feel more personal. Her observation skills allowed her to read that every student wasn’t actually reading, they were just staring at a page, giving their brain a break, but instead, their minds wandered to what was giving them stress. _Ironic_. Each of her students could tell which letter she was reading because every so often, Lena would glance at said student.

 

Kara didn’t even try and hide her curiousness. She stared at Lena half the time and Lena didn’t catch her until they made eye contact again for slightly longer than anyone would have liked. Kara diverted her attention to her book, adjusting her glasses just to give herself something to do. Lena read her letter multiple times, every time trying to understand what each line meant.

 

With five minutes left in class, Lena caught the classes attention and said, “So you will have these back tomorrow. I just need to put them in the grading system. Don’t worry, it’s just a homework grade. For those of you who wrote a letter to me, I will try and write one back. As for the rest of you, your content is safe with me. Class dismissed.” Everyone gathered their things and left for the day. Kara felt a breath leave her. She could finally relax. Her emotions were like wildfire in that room, simultaneously excited and nervous about being in the presence of her teacher.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Lena finished putting the grades into the system and wrote letters back to the few students who wrote to her, she pulled Kara’s out. It’s not that she needed it, she already memorized it at this point, but still, memories are faulty. _Why am I suddenly paying attention to this letter?_ The replies she wrote to the other students were the classic “Can’t wait to have you in this class!” “Glad to hear about your summer!” responses, nothing too special. But now it’s Kara’s turn.

 

_Dear Kara,_

 

 ~~_Like you, I value_ ~~ No that’s stupid. _I am so sorry to hear about your parents. No_ _teenager_ _one should ever have to deal with that. Like you, I lost my mother when I was four, but I’m not trying to compare my life to yours, or downplay it, I’m just saying that I might know what you are going through._ _~~Though I am new to this whole teaching thing~~ _ That’s pathetic. _Thank you for putting your faith in me, I_ _hope_ _will do the same for you. If you ever want to talk about anything, my door is always open._ Screw it.

 

__Lena_ _

 

  


By the time Lena finished perfecting her reply to Kara’s letter, she decided to call it a day and headed home. She was just turning out of the school when she saw a familiar blond resting against her car, steam coming from the engine. Without realizing what she was doing, she turned around and approached her student. “Kara, is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah everything’s fine, just car trouble.”

“Oh, do you have someone coming?”

“Uh to be quite honest, I’m not sure. Alex is doing a lab with someone, Lucy has a job, Winn is doing something crazy with toys, and my mom has work.”

“Well, I guess I could wait a little bit.”

“You really don’t have to-”

“No I don’t, but I want to.”

 

 _Ah shit Lena what are you doing??_ Lena got out of her car, popped the hood of Kara’s and started inspecting it.

 

“So, Ms. Luthor, how was your first day of teaching?” Kara asked as Lena was examining the engine.

“Definitely not as bad as I thought.” Lena said, still working at the engine. “I always think the worst and I’m glad nothing bad has actually happened. How are the rest of your classes?”

“Going pretty well I think. Yours is definitely my favorite though.” Kara and Lena’s cheeks flushed red.  “The rest are mainly reading classes and I didn’t have many other options because they were the only there English classes offered at the school.”

“I remember in your letter you wanting to be a reporter when you grow older. It’s so great that students know what they want to do with their lives at such a young age.”

“It’s hard to believe at this time a year ago I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.”

“I’ve been in your position once, it’s stressful but things will work out. Anyways speaking of your letter I have it now if you would like or I can give it to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll take it now if that’s easier.”

“Alright, just give me a few minutes.” Lena finished on the engine and Kara’s Jeep came to life. Lena laughed as she saw Kara’s face.

“How the heck did you do that? This car has been dying for years.”

“My family’s company. I grew up learning the mechanics of pretty much everything. It wasn’t until high school that I realized I loved english more than the sciences.”

“Well, I’m glad you decided to become a teacher, or else I wouldn’t have met you.” _uhh_ “Or had anyone to help fix this car.”

“I’m glad too, I’m much happier now. Anyways, your car has probably another few months left, so I’d start looking for a new one.”

“I have, it’s just hard to part with this one.”

“Completely understandable. Here is your letter as well as my response.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Have a good day Ms. Luthor.”

“You too Kara.” Kara fumbled with the keys and tried to keep her composure together until Lena was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara got home to find Alex buried in her homework. “Where were you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I called you like twenty times and straight to voicemail.”

“Sorry Kara, I was.. Ya know I was studying.”

“Sure you were.”

“I was!”

“Well, why wasn’t your motorcycle at school?”

“... I never said where I was studying.”

“Or with who.”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

  
“Both?”

“I was with Maggie. We were doing a lab, and some other things for another class.”

“Suure you were. Anyways, it all worked out, a teacher helped me and everything is all fine for now, so thanks for nothing.”

 

* * *

 

 

During dinner, Kara brought up the possibility of replacing the Jeep with something different. “I want it still to be old fashioned though. I don't particularly care for the newer models.”

 

“Well, then what are you looking for?” Her mom asked.

“I don’t know, something vintage?”

“I swore to tell you this when Kara turned 21, but your father and a friend of his collected all sorts of old stuff. We might have a car in storage that you might like.”

“Wait hold up? Why didn’t I know about this earlier?”

“Because it wouldn’t have been fair if you had access to a vault before Kara. Besides by the time Kara reaches 21, you two should be mature enough to not be destroying one of your Dad’s most prized possessions.”

“Okay fair enough” Alex reasoned.

“When will I get to replace it? My english teacher had to fix it for me and it was quite… embarrassing watching my English teacher fix a car.”

“We can go right now actually.”

 

Eliza drove Kara and Alex down to a bunker that neither knew existed. “I should’ve blindfolded both of you so you guys can’t remember where this was… oops.”

“It’s not like we’ll remember it,” Kara said, trying to memorize the directions, hoping to take Lena one day.

 

* * *

 

When the girls returned from their late night road trip, Kara got ready for bed and finally had a chance to read the letter that Lena gave her earlier. After pouring through every word, reading in between the lines trying to figure out if there was a hidden meaning anywhere, all she wanted was to be where Lena was constantly.

  



	4. Chapter 4

Kara couldn’t help a smile on her face on her drive home. It grew brighter and brighter as each minute of the day passed. Nothing could disrupt her great mood. Well, almost nothing.

 

“Hey, so don’t get mad at me but Lucy is upstairs.”

“Wh-what? How long has she been here?”

“I don’t know, about an hour?”

“Rao, okay.”

 

Kara made her way to her room to find Lucy on her bed flipping through a magazine as if she’s waiting for a doctor appointment. “Um, can I ask what it is you’re doing here?”

“Just stopped by for the evening. You’ve been really checked out lately.”

“Have I?” Kara asked, acting completely flustered. Kara knew exactly what she was talking about. Whenever she had the chance, she’d shut herself away in the library doing her homework and avoiding Lena in the halls instead of being her normal social self. But she could say the same about Lucy, being so busy with her other classes.

“Yes! You’re completely isolating yourself, and if you keep it up, you’ll be alone forever.”

“What the-- that’s so unfair. It’s senior year Lucy, lighten up. We’re going away next year and it’s not like we’re going to be seeing each other much when that happens. I could also say the same for you, you’re always doing your work so I’m just doing mine, no big deal!”

“Okay, fair. But wouldn’t you want to enjoy the time with people you have?”

“... yeah. What even is going on? You barge in on MY house and start making demands and accusations?? I’m not the one who is trying to make my ex jealous!”

“That's because you don’t even have one! You aren’t emotionally capable for one! You’re just waiting around for the perfect boyfriend or girlfriend and newsflash, but if you don’t even put yourself out there, you won’t get noticed”

“Get out. Now.”

“I’m so--”

“Don’t try. I’ll come to you when I see you’ve got some sense in your head.”  _ What the hell just happened? _

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“So do I want to know what that was about?” Alex asked as Kara made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple juice from the fridge and joined her at the dining room table.

“Just Lucy being Lucy. She accused me of isolating myself and then said I’m not emotionally capable of a relationship.”

“I have noticed you being a little out of it lately, but so is every other senior trying to get college apps in. On the other hand, what is this about you not being emotionally capable of a relationship?”

 

Kara filled Alex in on the rest of the conversation.

 

“Okay when I am done with this bitch-“

“Whoa Alex calm down. I just need some space from her for now and things will return to normal soon enough.”

“You said that the last time she did this and she did it again! I know she’s your friend but she’s just a little bit psychotic and it keeps happening over and over again. She’s not going to change now if she didn’t after the first time.”

“Huh. Maybe you’re right”

“Anyways, for the other portion of that, you are certainly emotionally capable of having a relationship.” Kara looked away from her, trying to avoid this conversation that Alex has been trying to have for a while now. “Look at me, I didn’t think we’d ever have a sustainable relationship but after Kenny brought us together last year, we’re never better.”

“Yeah, but you’re my sister, we’re supposed to be like this.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m also not blaming your… past, but some things take time and if you’re not ready for that now, you will be soon, or you won’t ever. Any way it turns out, men or women, it’s all okay. Just as long as you’re happy.”

“Thanks sis.”

“Anytime.”

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kara couldn’t help a smile on her face on her drive home. It grew brighter and brighter as each minute of the day passed. Not even Alex could disrupt her great mood, but someone else could.

 

“Hey, Lucy is upstairs.”

“Wh-what? How long has she been here?”

“I don’t know, about an hour?”

“Rao, okay.”

 

Kara made her way to her room to find Lucy on her bed flipping through a magazine as if she’s waiting for a doctor appointment. “Um, can I ask what it is you’re doing here?”

“Just stopped by for the evening. You’ve been really checked out lately.”

“Have I?” Kara asked, acting completely flustered. Kara knew exactly what she was talking about. Whenever she had the chance, she’d shut herself away in the library doing her homework and avoiding Lena in the halls instead of being her normal social self.

“Yes! You’re completely isolating yourself, and if you keep it up, you’ll be alone forever.”

“What the-- that’s so unfair. It’s senior year Lucy, lighten up. We’re going away next year and it’s not like we’re going to be seeing each other much when that happens.”

“Okay, fair. But wouldn’t you want to enjoy the time with people you have?”

“... yeah. What even is going on? You barge in on MY house and start making demands and accusations?? I’m not the one who is trying to make my ex jealous!”

“That's because you don’t even have one! You aren’t emotionally capable for one!”

“Get out. Now.”

“I’m so--”

“Don’t try. I’ll come to you when I see you’ve got some sense in your head.”  _ What the hell just happened? _

  
  
  


* * *

 

“So do I want to know what that was about?” Alex asked as Kara made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple juice from the fridge and joined her at the dining room table.

“Just Lucy being Lucy. She accused me of isolating myself and then said I’m not emotionally capable of a relationship.”

“I have noticed you being a little out of it lately, but so is every other senior trying to get college apps in. On the other hand, what is this about you not being emotionally capable of a relationship?”

 

Kara filled Alex in on the rest of the conversation.

 

“Okay when I am done with this bitch-“

“Whoa Alex calm down. I just need some space from her for now and things will return to normal soon enough.”

“You said that the last time she did this and she did it again! I know she’s your friend but she’s just a little bit psychotic and honestly it keeps happening over and over again, she’s not going to change now if she didn’t after the first time.”

“Huh”

“Anyways, for the other portion of that, you are certainly emotionally capable of having a relationship. Look at me, I didn’t think we’d ever have a sustainable relationship but after Kenny brought us together, we’re never better.”

“Yeah, but you’re my sister, we’re supposed to be like this.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m also not blaming your… past, but some things take time and if you’re not ready for that now, you will be soon, or you won’t ever. Any way it turns out, men or women, it’s all okay. Just as long as you’re happy.”

“Thank you sis.”

“Anytime.”

  
  



End file.
